


Mining For Your Love

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: 49ershipping, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pining, Unrequited Love, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Roark goes on vacation and decides to invite his father. Will his feelings for his father be revealed during this trip? Or, will he keep them bottled up?
Relationships: Hyouta | Roark & Tougan | Byron, Hyouta | Roark/ Tougan | Byron
Kudos: 9





	Mining For Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly remembered my love for this ship and felt like writing something for it.

Roark sat down at the kitchen table, finally able to relax. He was wearing a t-shirt and gym shorts; a drastic contrast from his usual miner attire. His gym was closed for a couple of weeks for renovations, so he decided to book a week-long stay at the Sunyshore Resort. Unfortunately, the only week-long package they had was "The Honeymoon Package". It was embarrassing, but he'd deal with it. 

Roark was so invested in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed his father, Byron, enter the kitchen.  
"Um, Roark?" The bearded man asked, crouched over in front of the opened fridge. Roark was so surprised he had dropped his spoon into his bowl of cereal. The boy's father laughed as he pulled the jug of milk from the fridge. The younger gym leader felt his cheeks heat up; seeing his father wearing loose gray sweatpants and a tight white tank top. He couldn't help but stare at the dark burgundy hair that peeked out from the muscular man's underarms.  
"Sorry, Dad. Did you say something?" The flustered man asked, looking up from his half-eaten bowl of Berry Hoops. 

"I asked if you had any plans while your gym is closed." Byron repeated, sitting at the table with his milk and toast.  
"Well, I booked a week-long stay at Sunyshore's Resort...It's a two person suite if you want to come with me. I know it's short notice but-"  
" _I'd love to!_ " The older male quickly interrupted, grin wide and toothy.  
"Wait, _really?_ " The young miner asked, actually surprised.  
"Of course! I've been meaning to take a break anyways…" The steel-type leader explained. "I'll close the gym for a week and let the crew know. There are some lifts that need some repairs, anyways."

The boy was ecstatic. A whole week in a secluded villa. Alone. With his father. Somebody that he had romantic feelings towards despite how taboo it was. He didn't care. _He was in love with his own father._

\----------

"C'mon, son! The Resort awaits!" The man almost shouted, wearing an opened Cherubi floral shirt with a tank top beneath and khaki shorts with flip flops. He had a large suitcase in each hand, carrying them with ease. Roark was behind him, holding the handle to a smaller rolling suitcase. Roark was wearing a similar outfit to his father's, only being a light blue rather than pink and his shorts were a gray, finished off with a pair of red converse shoes. 

The pair reached the reception desk and Roark began checking them in as Byron sat the hefty suitcases down with a small thud.  
"Name?" The young, blond woman asked.  
"Roark." The cordovan haired male said, adjusting his glasses slightly.  
"Okay. Oh, yes! The Honeymoon Package, correct?" The woman questioned, smiling softly, bringing up the reservation on the computer.  
"Oh...umm...well-" The glasses-wearing male stuttered, cheeks flushing.  
"Yep! That's us! The _Honeymooners!_ " The elder man laughed, resting arm on his son's shoulder. Roark sputtered, words failing him as his face turned as red as a Cheri Berry. 

"Here you go! Have a wonderful stay!" The blond woman said with a smile, giving Roark the key to their villa. The duo exited the small check in area and began their trek to their temporary housing.  
"Seriously, Dad?! _Honeymooners?_ " The long haired male squeaked, cheeks still red.  
"Relax, Son. It was just a joke. Nobody here knows we're related. We're going to be in our own little land for an entire week. Just relax. That's what vacations are for, after all." The steel-type trainer chuckled, momentarily setting down a suitcase to ruffle his son's hair. The boy's cheeks flushed further as he felt his father's rough hands touching his soft cordovan hair. 

After a short walk through a tree covered path, the two men were in their spacious vacation home. They sat their suitcases down in the large living room and took a look around.  
"I see a pool! And, I'm jumping in it!" The spiky haired man boasted, tearing open his suitcase and digging through the unfolded assortment of shirts, shorts, and underwear.  
"Dad- I don't think you packed a swimsuit-" Roark spoke with an exasperated sigh.  
". . . Well, guess I'm going skinny-dipping!" The elder man laughed, tearing off his shirt and pants, leaving them in a pile as he stepped towards the sliding glass door.  
" **DAD!** PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON! WE NEED TO UNPACK AND _THEN_ WE CAN SWIM!" Roark yelled, running after his father as he removed his boxers. 

_What kind of mess did Roark get himself into?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> 💕 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💕


End file.
